Wildkitten Koyomiko
by Funakounasoul
Summary: Koyomiko is an energetic child. She is very creative and loves to explore, too. With Kaa-san and Mama, her adventures only grow more interesting. To the three, every day is a parade...Azuchild and Toyomi. DISCONTINUED AS A STORY.


Wildkitten Koyomiko

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own the majority of the stuff here (Kiyohiko Azuma does), but Koyomiko is completely original.

Author's Notes: Finally, after basically one entire year since first announcing such a project on my devART account, deciding to come out with a "Pilot Episode" around fall '07/ winter '08 to give a sneak peek at the story, deciding to work on "Tomo-Yomi Plus" first (if you haven't read it, read it now), and then getting myself into two different projects (which I still am a part of), I FINALLY have time to work on my long-awaited fic!

This fic will mean so much to me...I've always wanted to write this one. It seems most of you readers were also anxious to read this one. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**EPISODE 1: Hallway Patrol**

The sights and sounds of a typical Tokyo neighborhood were abundant during the noon hour – cars passing by, people walking and chatting along the streets, mostly consisting of women and young children, and even cicadas could be heard chirping. The sun was beating down on the city, but not too much. Anyone who was hot either stopped by a vending machine to grab a drink or walked into a building to cool off. It was summertime, after all.

"Mama's gonna like the food you made for her!" a little girl chirped to the adult walking beside her.

"Of course she is!" The taller woman replied. "If she doesn't, then she'll have a lot of explaining to do!"

The child giggled. "She's gonna like it. I know!"

The two continued their way around the neighborhood, both were carrying something. The taller, auburn-haired individual was holding a small bento. The child, who had long, dark violet-colored hair, was carrying a drink. Both donned a pair of glasses, though the woman's was rectangular and the child's rounder in frame design. They were mother and daughter, actually, and their destination was to meet the other mother of the family.

"Just one more block!" The woman announced a few moments later. The child simply chirped an affirmative as she always loved visiting this place. In fact, this location was always visited by these two – complete with food and beverage – basically every day. It was a routine, a ritual, and it was the perfect opportunity to be together as a family during the day, despite the other family member's profession.

The two finally arrive at a police post by a corner. Outside was a female officer giving directions to a couple of lost tourists. After they thanked the officer for her assistance, the bespectacled mother and daughter approached.

"Tomo! We brought your lunch!"

"It's real good, too, Mama! You're gonna like it!"

The woman turned around and hugged the two. "Ah! Yomi! Koyomiko! Just in time, as always! I'm starving!" After a couple of quick hugs, Tomo grabbed her lunch from the two and sat in her post. Yomi and Koyomiko simply smiled and waited for the woman's compliments.

Tomo opened the bento and grinned. "Oh yeah! Nothing but my favorites!"

"Try some, Mama!" Koyomiko exclaimed excitedly. "I helped Kaa-san make some of the food!"

Yomi nodded. "That's right. She's been anxiously waiting to hear what you think of her 'first-ever cooked lunch' since we left the apartment."

"Oh...Well, let's see how great this lunch tastes, then!" Tomo took a test bite of everything in the box. She tried the rice, a piece of fried shrimp, and a piece of the croquette. Koyomiko waited patiently, yet anxiously. The wait was long for the child – each munch felt like it took nearly an hour to complete. Finally, after a few minutes dedicated to silent munching, Tomo gave the child her verdict.

"Wow! When your Kaa-san makes the food, it's already great, but when you both make it...I am in food heaven!"

Koyomiko beamed. "Yay! Mama likes it! Mama likes it!"

"You bet I do! Here, as chef of this lunch, you should try some!" The child was then given a piece of shrimp which she gobbled up in a few bites. To finish it all off, Tomo fed the girl a bit of rice. Koyomiko smiled; it was truly delicious.

After the meal was finished, the family chatted for a bit. It was another part of this routine, as Tomo was still on-duty and she had to get back to work soon.

"Are you going to shop today?"

"No...Nothing to get, anyway."

Koyomiko looked at her mothers. "Huh? But I wanted to play 'police' with Mama today!"

Yomi frowned slightly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry, Koyomiko."

"Aww...but I wanted to play..."

Suddenly, a thought struck Tomo. "Hey...You don't have to play with me. You can always be the policegirl of our floor back home!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Just put on your normal police stuff, and walk around the floor...just like your Mama does in the neighborhood!"

Koyomiko smiled. She loved any ideas suggested by either of her mothers. With this idea, she could watch out for any troublemakers and possible thieves. She could even stop these evil-doers from harming the residents of the fifth floor. She could make her Mama proud. No...she would make _both_ of her parents proud.

"So, how about it?" Koyomiko looked up to find Tomo holding a small box. "I got your 'uniform' here. If you want to be a member of the 'special apartment unit', you'll need it!"

Grabbing the box, the girl nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! I'll do a good job!"

Yomi and Koyomiko arrive back at the apartment complex moments later. Upon entering the family's apartment, Yomi left the door open for the activity the child would undertake in a few minutes. Koyomiko instantly opened the small box and removed its contents – a thick, green strip of construction paper, some clear tape, a piece of white string, and a button that had a happy face.

"Will you help me, Kaa-san?"

Yomi smiled. "Of course. But after you get ready, you're on your own."

Koyomiko frowned. "Aww, why?"

"I have to get some papers done. Your Mama works alone, though. You don't need my help..." After fastening the string around one of Koyomiko's shoulder and taping the green strip around the other, the older bespectacled woman gave the girl an assuring smile. "If I finish early enough, I'll help you out."

"Okay..."

"Now, I'm going to leave the door opened a little just in case you need me. Just make sure you don't make too much noise, okay?"

Koyomiko pinned the button onto her shirt and saluted her Kaa-san. "Okay! I'll do my best!" The girl marched outside and opened the door rather harshly. "Oops..." she whispered. Yomi only shook her head, chuckling softly. After that tiny accident, "Hall Officer" Koyomiko was finally on-duty.

Taking a few steps forward, the girl observed her surroundings. It was sunny with clear skies, a little on the hot side, there was a bird resting on the railing...

Wait...Did that bird have a permit?

"Hey! No sitting on the rail without a li...li-cense!" Koyomiko continued to shout at the bird, chasing it away with a couple of wild arm movements. The bird flew off almost immediately, the flailing of the girl's arms registering as a threat. Crossing her arms, Koyomiko frowned at the runaway bird. "I hope I don't see you again."

Koyomiko resumed to patrol the hallway. It was quiet...too quiet. Then again, it was relatively quiet on this floor every day. Despite that, Koyomiko was still attentive. Something could happen at any time. Always expect the unexpected, after all. For all she knew, that rogue bird could return...

"Hey! No license, no sitting!" Another bird quickly flew away as Koyomiko scared it off. To her, it looked like the same bird, but what if it was another one? Was it okay to just let it fly off like that, without arresting it? As long as they were not sitting on the rail, she thought, it was okay. If they decided to sit on some other rail, then it was some other officer's problem, not hers.

A few hours had already passed since the start of her "shift." Koyomiko had shooed an additional five birds, though two did not look like the initial perpetrator. The other three did, though, and she was beginning to wonder if the bird was truly returning to annoy her...or worse. He could be a bad bird who was simply waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike an unsuspecting victim.

Suddenly, realization hit. "Ah! I gotta warn people about the bad bird!"

She turned around and ran towards one of the neighbor's doors. First stop – Apartment 509, the one after her own. She approached the door and began to knock. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"No!"

Koyomiko stopped knocking, blinked, then nodded. "Okay..."

After realizing no one was home at 509, she decided to knock on 507's door. She began knocking on the door, though no one answered. After three tries, she raised her urgency level to door-pounding, but the response was the same. Koyomiko was confused; the girl who lived here was always around during this time...unless...

"Is it school today?" Koyomiko ran over to her own apartment and repeated the question. "Kaa-san! Is it school today?!"

There was a brief pause, then Yomi replied, "Today is a school day. Why?"

"Oh...I thought Ayumi Nee-san was home..."

"So that's what that noise was..." Yomi walked into the main room. "You need to be a little more quiet. I still have a few more papers to look over, and I'm sure there are other neighbors busy, too." She paused for a minute then sighed. "Ayumi-san also told me this morning she might not get back until tonight...but Mama should be back soon."

"Mama? Yay!" Koyomiko ran back outside. "I almost forgot! I'm still on-duty! You go back to work, Kaa-san and I'll go back to work, too!"

Yomi watched the child slowly march back and forth across the open-air hallway. She then heard Koyomiko scare off another "rail sitter" and couldn't help but chuckle a little. She glanced back and forth between her work area in the bedroom and the hallway.

"Hmm...It's just a few...after all..."

Koyomiko sighed heavily. A hallway was not as exciting as a street or neighborhood. She loved it when she could play "police" with Tomo occasionally, while Yomi went to buy a few quick errands. Alas, today was not one of those days. Sure she loved working as a hallway officer, but it was just too calm here.

"Aww...I wish something can happen so I got something to do..."

What the girl did not notice was a tall figure was approaching slowly from behind. Their hair was tied at the neck, they had a small piece of cloth on top of their head and tied at the nose (though a scarf was also tied around their face and obscuring their facial features), and was carrying an empty sack. Their glasses glared in the afternoon sunlight as they stopped right behind Koyomiko.

"Oooh..." the figure bellowed. "You got a nice pair of shoes, little girl..."

"Huh?" Koyomiko turned around and suddenly froze. "A burglar!"

"I am the shoe burglar! I live for shoes and sell them for big bucks!" It was then the bespectacled burglar noticed the "badge" on Koyomiko. "Waugh! You're a cop?!"

"C-c-c-c-c-cop?" Koyomiko looked down and realized she _was_ wearing a uniform. "Uh...uh...Yeah! I'm a cop! Hallway Officer Koyomiko! And...uh...you're...under arrest!"

"Not if ya catch me first, copper!"

The burglar began to run away, though slowly. Koyomiko wanted to get her Kaa-san to help her, but she knew she was busy with her work. If only she had some help, she thought. That burglar would be in handcuffs by now. The mysterious thief, however, was already by the corner, taunting the child.

"Hahahaha, some cop you are! Nyaaa!!"

Suddenly, the scarf came undone and revealed the burglar's face for a few seconds. As they tried to cover themselves again, Koyomiko finally realized who the criminal was. She also knew what she had to do...

"Get back here! I gotta arrest you!" she yelled as she raced up to the corner-hugging burglar. The burglar, meanwhile, was still in the middle of taunting and did not see the little girl approaching them quickly until it was too late.

"Ahahaha...eh?"

Koyomiko continued her dash towards the corner, a grin plastered on her face. "You're under arrest, burglar!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't tackle me. Don't tackle me-_EEEEEE_!"

The scarf flew off and the cloth undid itself and fell of as well. Koyomiko sat on top, grinning and pointing her finger at the "burglar" as if it was a gun. "Got'cha, Kaa-san. You're under arrest!"

Yomi laughed. "Yeah, you got me. What are my charges, officer?"

"Hmm...For pretending to be a burglar and...and trying to get my shoes!"

"Well, I guess I'm guilty!"

While the two laughed at Yomi's antics, the elevator beeped, signifying its arrival to the floor, and opened its doors. The two looked over and smiled, Koyomiko getting up to give the newcomer a hug.

"Mama! You're back!"

Tomo grinned as she returned the girl's hug. "Hey, Koyomiko! Did you do a good job?"

"Oh yeah!" Koyomiko giggled. "I caught me a burglar!"

"A burglar?" Tomo looked at Yomi, confused. Yomi silently pointed to her earlier disguise pieces on the floor and then to herself. "Oh! A _burglar_! Woah, I should try to get you promoted or something!"

"Nah, that's okay. I like playing with you more, Mama."

"Aww...Well, I always have room for my deputy!"

Yomi approached the two, dusting herself off. "Now that my two officers are done for the day, why don't we go inside and have a Treat Day? Koyomiko deserves it for all the hard work she did today...and you, too, Tomo."

"Woohoo!" The two cheered simultaneously. "Treat Day! Treat Day! Yay!"

The three then entered their home, Koyomiko closing the door for her parents. After getting out of their uniforms, both Koyomiko and Tomo sat by the table eagerly. They could hear the sounds of Yomi preparing something good and delicious, yet simple. Treat Days were quite uncommon, yet when they did occur, the family always had a great time.

"A toast...to us hardworking officers!" Tomo exclaimed, holding up her can of soda.

"Yeah!" Koyomiko replied, holding her own glass of lemonade into the air.

Yomi smiled as she raised her glass. "Thanks, you two, for keeping the streets – and hallway – safe for the citizens."

"Cheers!"

For the rest of that evening, the family had fun. They enjoyed their snacks and their drinks, and they talked about Koyomiko's heroic act. Koyomiko, meanwhile, was happy. Her parents were proud of her after all, and this little celebration was their way of congratulating her. Even so, she could not wait for tomorrow to come. Every day was a new adventure, after all.

* * *

The story is finally out. After one year of announcing, promising, releasing the Pilot, and all that, it's out. I was just randomly inspired after a rather upsetting event in my academic career. Fortunately, I found a plus side to it, and I am pretty optimistic once again...and I got inspired to write "Wildkitten" on the side.

Don't worry, the next chapter should come out...soon...but I really mean it this time. Summer break is upon us (most of us), and I have plenty of time to write and draw.

So, see you later in some form or another. I hope you liked this first episode, and for those who have been waiting all this time...I hope I didn't disappoint. Bye!


End file.
